Healing Roth
by bookgrinder
Summary: Lara and Roth make an intimate connection after she helps wrap his leg.


"Right, let's get you patched up," Lara says before starting to wrap Roth's wounds. The bites are deep and he's bled a lot. It looks like he needs stitches, but all Lara has are gauze pads and a few pain meds.

When she's done, Lara waits for him to wake up, contemplating the horrendous situation they're in. She's feeling so alone and afraid, and her mind constantly wonders to the others - Sam, Jonah, Reyes... Are they okay?

Roth suddenly sits up. "Roth!" Lara cries and runs over. She helps him lean against some supply boxes and he sighs in relief. Lara sits next to him and Roth lets out a nervous chuckle as he examines his leg situation.

"It's not bad," he smiles. "Where does a young lady like you learn to do a thing like that?"

Lara laughs. "Late shift at the Nine Bells. Wolf's got nothing on a broken bottle."

Roth notices the transmitter. "Hey, you got it! Nice work."

Lara pauses for a moment. She knows what she needs to say and she knows what he's going to say. "So I assume the plan is to take that up to the radio tower."

Roth sighs. He can tell Lara isn't happy. He shifts his body to face her. "That should give us the best shot of broadcasting a strong signal in every direction."

Lara is silent. She's scared.

"Look, Lara," he speaks gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We need to send out that SOS, and I'm not climbing any time soon."

Lara nods. "Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that."

"You can do it, Lara. After all," he smiles again, "you're a Croft."

"I don't think I'm that kind of Croft."

"Sure you are." He reaches over and picks up his own pick-axe. "You just don't know it yet." He places the pick-axe between them, signifying to Lara that she can do it.

Lara is silent for a few moments. Roth watches her carefully. He needs her to do this. But there's something else on his mind.

Finally, she nods. "Well, let's hope I'm a fast learner, then."

She grabs the pick-axe, but then Roth holds her arm. He stares into her eyes for a moment. Lara is silent under the weight of that gaze. His hand slowly trails up her arm, sending chills through her body. He gently grips her shoulder and pulls her towards him.

Their lips meet and it's just as sweet as Roth imagined. The voyage was long and he wanted to find himself in Lara's cabin so many times. Instead, Reyes often came to him and he would imagine Lara was beneath his body. But now, feeling her lips and her tongue, he knows Reyes was no substitute.

He pulls away the smallest bit and whispers, "I've wanted this for so long."

Lara glances at his bloody leg and then whispers back, "I can make you feel good tonight."

She reaches over and unbuckles his pants. Roth doesn't move. He only watches her face. Then he feels her hand grib his semi-hard cock and start to stroke it. Lara starts to kiss him again, and after a few moments, she tugs down his pants and places her sweet lips around his cock.

She needs him hard. She needs him inside of her. She needs to feel something good for a few moments.

Roth lets out a moan as he strokes her head. He never imagined this amazing little girl would be so good to him.

Suddenly she jumps up and starts taking off her boots and pulling down her pants. Roth just watches. He's amazed into silence. He feels as though he's been blessed.

When she's completely naked from the waist down, she starts playing with herself. Roth grabs her arm and whispers, "Come here."

She stands before him and he presses his mouth to her, his tongue working fast. She moans his name and strokes his hair.

"Take off your top, too," he says before she begins. In a flash she's completely naked. He wishes he could lay her down beneath him, but seeing her straddle him feels good, too.

She pulls him inside her and grips his shoulders. As she fucks him, their breathing synchronizes. He finds her lips and kisses her deeply as his hands squeeze her perfect ass.

Then she leans back, planting hands on the wood behind her and thrusting her pelvis up and down. Roth touches her body, gently caressing everything, until his thumb finds her clit and rubs and presses until she starts moaning. She leans forward again and kisses him as she comes, moaning into his mouth.

She whispers against his face, "Come inside me."

He can feel the build up, the heat. It's coming soon. He grabs her hips and starts slamming her up and down. He's grunting and moaning, his head thrown back. She keeps saying his name, which is just what he likes, and then he's coming while his cock is deep inside her tight, wet pussy.

They kiss for quite some time before Lara stands and gets dressed. Roth feels like he's going to pass out as he pulls up his own pants. The pain is coming back.

She grabs the pick-axe, and looks to Roth.

"Just," he pauses. "Be careful, Lara."

She sets off.


End file.
